New Adventures
by ChelseaBloom
Summary: A few months after defeating Ihemotep (the first time), Rick and Evy are married and get some big news. Also, what happens when a mysterious stranger shows up on their doorstep? Rating's just to be safe, please R&R! Chapters 1&2 edited, Chapter 4 up!
1. Big News for the Newlyweds

Hello, all! This is just an idea that's been swimming around in my head for a couple of days now, ever since I watched "The Mummy" and "The Mummy Returns" at a friend's house on Friday. Right after Evy, Jonathan, and Rick get back from Hamunaptra, big surprises begin to happen. (Slightly AU)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rick, Jonathan, Evy, Ardeth or any other characters you might recognize from "The Mummy". I do own Cleopatra and Chelsea.  
  
London, 1924  
  
Jonathan looked up from his newspaper as his baby sister, Evy, and Evy's new husband, Rick O'Connell, came down the stairs of Evy and Jonathan's childhood home, the recently renamed O'Connell Manor. Evy's and Rick's faces were flushed, their hair was mussed, and they were both wearing robes as opposed to clothing. It wasn't difficult to figure out what they had been doing.  
  
"Honestly, you'd think after 2 and a half months they would be able to keep their hands off of each other for more than five seconds" Jonathan muttered to himself. Shaking his head, he got up and joined them in the kitchen for a snack.  
  
Rick and Evy, meanwhile, were making peanut butter sandwiches in the kitchen.  
  
"Rick? Do we have any pickles?"  
  
"Pickles? What do you want those for?"  
  
"I want to put them on my sandwich."  
  
Rick and Jonathan made disgusted faces.  
  
"I thought you didn't like pickles, Old Mum" said Jonathan, looking at his baby sister strangely.  
  
"Oh, for goodness sake! I can't even get a few damn pickles to put on my sandwich without everybody making such a big deal out of it!" Evelyn burst into tears.  
  
"Shhh, it's OK Evy, I didn't mean to make a big deal out of it." Rick pulled a jar of pickles out of the refrigerator while he comforted his wife.  
  
Evy hiccupped. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me lately" she said, looking at her husband, who had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Now let's take these sandwiches back upstairs, shall we?"  
  
"Mmmm. Sounds good to me" Rick said, following his wife up the stairs.  
  
Jonathan sighed and shook his head. "Newlyweds."  
  
The next morning, Evy rolled out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, her hands over her mouth. Rick woke up to the sounds of her retching, and immediately got out of bed to check on her.  
  
"Go away, Rick" Evy said tiredly when he knocked on the door.  
  
Rick opened the door anyway. He held back her hair and rubbed her back while she emptied her stomach.  
  
"I told you you shouldn't have had that sandwich."  
  
Evy tiredly started her bath. The nausea was gone, but she still didn't feel one hundred per cent and as much as she longed to get back in bed with her new husband, today was her first day at the British Museum. She was to be in charge of their new Egyptian wing, fitting since a good portion of the stuff in that wing had come from Hamunaptra. The Museum had paid one hundred thousand pounds for the artifacts, nearly doubling the O'Connell's fortune. The other million pounds that they had came from the will of Evy's mother and father.  
  
Five days later  
  
Evy sighed and rolled out of bed. Today was her fifth straight day of being sick, and she had an appointment to see a doctor on her lunch break. Rick, who was extremely concerned by now about his wife's health, had insisted she make the appointment. Evy had reluctantly complied. She hated doctors.  
  
By the end of the day, however, Evy was flying high. She and Rick were going to be parents!  
  
"Evy?" Rick's voice came through the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"In here, sweetheart!"  
  
Rick walked in and gave Evy a quick kiss on the lips. "How was the doc's visit?"  
  
"Rick, I have something-" Evelyn broke off as Jonathan walked into the room.  
  
"I say Old Mum, what's for dinner?"  
  
"Pot Roast and vegetables" Evy replied, sighing inwardly. She had been hoping Jonathan would be gone for dinner, so that she could tell Rick on her own. As luck would have it, Jonathan did not like pot roast and he decided to get his dinner elsewhere.  
  
Once the table was set and Evy and Rick were seated and served, Evy took a deep breath.  
  
"Rick-"  
  
"Something wrong, Evy?" Rick asked, concerned.  
  
"No, at least I don't think so. Rick-" Evy took a deep breath- "I'm pregnant."  
  
"What? Pregnant?"  
  
"Yes. We're going to be parents!"  
  
Rick grabbed Evy and gave her a huge hug and kiss.  
  
"I'm gonna be a father!"  
  
Evy laughed along with her husband. "Yes, you are."  
  
Right. That's all for now, folks. The story gets better, I promise! Review and I'll put up the next chappy soon! 


	2. Who Are You?

Here's the second chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own em. maybe for Christmas tho.  
  
A month later, Evy was just beginning to show as she and Rick went to the doctor for her second prenatal visit.  
  
"Is everything OK, Doctor Lee?" Evy asked anxiously.  
  
Dr. Lee smiled. "Everything's just perfect, Evy. The babies are doing well and so are you."  
  
Evy breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great doct- Wait, did you say babies?"  
  
"Yes. You're having twins! Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell! Now, do you two have any questions?"  
  
"No, I believe we're all set. Thank you, doctor."  
  
"You're welcome. Evelyn, you will need to make another appointment for next month. Have a good day!"  
  
"Thank you, Doctor Lee."  
  
A ship on the English Channel, 1924  
  
The woman stood on the railing of the deck, looking down at the blue waters of the English Channel. It had been a long journey from Thebes to London, but she was going to go to the home she had raised her babies in in England. She needed to get a line on them, find out where they were. She looked around nervously, but saw nothing and no one out of the ordinary. She breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she had lost them.  
  
She was going home.  
  
London, a few days later.  
  
"Rick? I'm home!"  
  
"In here!" Evy walked through the house and found Rick and Jonathan in the living room.  
  
"Checkmate." Rick grinned and motioned to the chess board. "Loser cleans up."  
  
Grumbling, Jonathan began to pick up the pieces off the board while Rick took Evy into his arms.  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"It was fine. I spent part of the day researching Hamunaptra and our old friend Ihemotep-"  
  
Rick groaned. "Evy, how about we stop with this? Don't you think we've had enough adventures for a while?"  
  
"I was just curious!" Evy defended herself. "I was not proposing we go rushing off to Hamunaptra in search of Ihemotep's sister or something!"  
  
Rick breathed a sigh of relief. "I can think of more interesting adventures for us to have" he said seductively.  
  
Evelyn grinned. "I'm all ears, Mr. O'Connell" she said as Rick lifted her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile, at a port on the Thames River:  
  
The woman stumbled off of the boat, clutching her single bag. In her hand was a single piece of paper. She took deep breaths to steady herself and then hailed a taxi. She needed to find her children. However, she failed to notice the mysterious man in black watching her and waiting for his chance.  
  
A few hours later, Evy and Rick were relaxing in the living room, sipping beverages. Evy was drinking juice, and Rick had a beer in hand as he sat next to his wife, cuddling her. Jonathan was up in his bedroom somewhere, probably sleeping. Evy's hand rested on the slight bump in her stomach as she felt her babies move inside her. She swallowed the last of her juice just as the doorbell rang. She moved to get up, but Rick stopped her.  
  
"I'll get it. Don't get up" he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The woman stood nervously on the front porch. O'Connell Manor, the sign over the gate had read. She hoped this O'Connell would know where to find her children. She could only pray that they had left a forwarding address. Maybe they even still communicated with him. This paper she had was several months old, but it clearly showed that O'Connell had helped her children find Hamunaptra.  
  
Rick opened the door to find a beautiful, if slightly older, woman standing on the porch. Her golden skin looked out of place in the chill gray air, and her wavy black hair was immaculately brushed. Her face looked familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"I was hoping you might know where to find these two people" she started, holding up the newspaper article in her hand. Rick looked at the paper.  
  
"Of course I do" he said, looking at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"Rick?" Evy's voice came from behind him.  
  
"Who is at the do-" Evy broke off, swaying, before she fell to the floor in a dead faint. 


	3. Cleopatra's Story

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you? I don't own them. They belong to Stephen Sommers and I don't know who else.  
  
Wow! This is my longest chapter yet! *gives myself a pat on the back* Thanks for all the reviews, keep 'em coming!  
  
Rick opened the door to find a beautiful, if slightly older, woman standing on the porch. Her golden skin looked out of place in the chill gray air, and her wavy black hair was immaculately brushed. Her face looked familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"I was hoping you might know where to find these two people" she started, holding up the newspaper article in her hand. Rick looked at the paper.  
  
"Of course I do" he said, looking at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"Rick?" Evy's voice came from behind him.  
  
"Who is at the do-" Evy broke off, swaying, before she fell to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
"Evy!" Rick grabbed her before she hit her head on the floor. Grunting a little, he picked her up and carried her over to the couch.  
  
Moments later, Evy awoke to find a concerned Rick sitting beside her and another face looking down on her. The woman almost looked like- but no, it couldn't be.  
  
"Mum?" she asked tentatively while Rick looked at the woman in amazement.  
  
The woman smiled. "Yes, darling. It's me."  
  
"But we thought you were dead! There was a cave-in. Your body was never found! JONATHAN! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
  
Jonathan came rushing down the stairs. "I say, Old Mum, what the devil-" he broke off in amazement as he looked at the woman sitting in the chair next to Evy.  
  
"Mum?" Jonathan rushed over and hugged the beautiful Egyptian. She smiled and hugged him back, then she hugged Evy. She turned to Rick.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Cleopatra Carnahan, mother to these two fine people."  
  
"Rick O'Connell" Rick shook Cleo's hand. "I'm Evy's husband. Annie!" He called.  
  
The O'Connell's housekeeper came into the room. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Please call me Rick. And will you go get us some tea and biscuits or something?" Annie nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
Rick looked at Evy. "Do you feel alright? Do you think the babies are OK?"  
  
"The babies are fine. I can feel them moving. And I'm fine, Rick. I'm not fragile, you know."  
  
Rick nodded. "Sorry. I know. It's just that you are my world. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
Cleopatra smiled at the love shining in this man's eyes. He couldn't have known her daughter very long, but he obviously loved her very much.  
  
"So you two are married?"  
  
"Four months ago yesterday" Rick answered.  
  
"Congratulations, Evy. Cleopatra looked at her sadly. I wish I could have seen the wedding."  
  
"Me too, Mum." Evy sat up. "Now if you don't mind me asking, how did you escape from the cave-in? Where did you go afterwards? Why didn't you try to find us?" Just then, Annie came in with the tea things.  
  
"Well, sit back and I'll tell you my story" said Cleopatra, picking up her cup of tea.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Two people are exploring a temple that looks much like the temple from the beginning of TMR. The man has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, and he's about Jonathan's height. The woman is, of course, the aforementioned Egyptian.  
  
Cleopatra smiled at her husband, Alexander. "Having fun darling?"  
  
"Of course" Alex said, coming over to kiss the top of her head. "Now, let's try and get this door opened, shall we?"  
  
Cleopatra nodded and sighed as her husband took out a crowbar. She looked away as he pried the door open violently.  
  
Entering the next cavern, they were amazed by what they saw. Jewels and precious stones of all shapes, sizes and colors were sitting on shelves set into the wall.  
  
"The jewelry of all of Ramses the First's mistresses!" Cleopatra had heard about legends about how all the jewels were buried together, but there was no evidence that the place actually existed.  
  
Alexander walked over to a raised round platform in the middle of the room. "What's this?"  
  
Set under a glass dome was a beautiful velvet ring box. Cautiously, Alexander picked it up.  
  
"It's a ring."  
  
Cleopatra came up behind him. "It looks very valuable."  
  
Alexander turned around and handed it to her. "Here."  
  
Cleopatra kissed him. The ring didn't fit her finger, so she unhooked her necklace and slipped it on the chain. "Thank you."  
  
Just then, the ground began to shake. "Something's wrong!" yelled Alex. "We better get out of here!"  
  
Together, they ran through the doors until they were able to see sunlight streaming through the door of the temple. But it was too late. As rubble began to rain down on the couple, they held each other and prayed.  
  
End flashback  
  
"I woke up in a hospital in Thebes three months later. I didn't remember anything. I told them my name was Nefertiti and that I was an artist. When I got out of the hospital, that's exactly who I was, for almost three years. I lived alone and talked to almost no one."  
  
"After a couple of years, I began to have snatches of memory come back. In my mind I could see you guys; I could see your father. I saw him proposing to me, I saw myself playing with you. I thought they were just dreams at first, but then I began seeing them when I was awake. And then I saw the newspaper."  
  
Flashback  
  
Cleopatra sat on a chair next to the café, sketching thoughtfully. She was puzzled by the odd flashes that kept coming to her, flashes that seemed to be from a different life. She continued her sketching as the wind blew, hot and brittle, around her. All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew something into her face. Annoyed, Cleopatra peeled it off. It was a newspaper.  
  
EXPLORERS FIND HAMUNAPTRA, the headline blared. On the front cover was a picture of three smiling people, identified as Rick O'Connell and Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan. Cleopatra gasped. It was the people from her dreams! She began to read the article. All of a sudden, she lowered her head as the memories began to wash over her.  
  
Montage:  
  
Cleopatra bumping into Alexander in the streets of Cairo, giving birth to Jonathan, her and Alex going on their first dig together, Alex giving her the ring, the roof beginning to cave in.  
  
End montage  
  
It proved to be too much for the woman, and she fainted.  
  
End flashback  
  
"I woke up in that same hospital in Thebes, only this time I knew exactly who I was. Immediately I began making plans to come find you."  
  
Just then, Annie came to the door.  
  
"Dinner is ready, si- Rick."  
  
"Thank you, Annie" Rick stood up. "Do you like baked spaghetti?" he asked Cleopatra.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Well, let's go then" said Evy impatiently. "The babies and I are ready to eat!"  
  
That's all for now, folks! Look for more coming up pretty soon! 


	4. That's Always the Story

Here's the 4th chapter! To all my reviewers: Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad you like the story. The myth is something I made up, so don't fault me for it! The name of the ring is supposed to be Ancient Egyptian, but in reality, it's Arabic. I simply could not find the Egyptian translations online, so I'm using these instead. Don't call me on that, either, please.  
  
Annie began to clear the dinner dishes as the foursome stood up from the table.  
  
"That was delicious" said Cleopatra.  
  
Evy yawned. "These babies are so active, they're wearing *me* out! Are you staying here, Mum?"  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
"Of course we don't!" said Jonathan.  
  
The group decided to retire to the living room for coffee and dessert before bed.  
  
"Mum" Evy said suddenly, pointing to the chain around Cleopatra's neck, "that's a beautiful ring. Where did you get it?"  
  
Cleopatra smiled sadly. "It's the ring your father gave me before..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mum."  
  
"It's OK, Evy. You didn't know." Cleopatra suddenly stood up. "How about we- " she was cut off as a bullet whizzed by her head and buried itself into the living room wall. Through the window, Rick spotted a man, dressed all in black and looking suspiciously Egyptian.  
  
Rick sighed. "I don't need this. EVERYONE GET DOWN!"  
  
The doors burst open and five guys in black came in, guns at the ready.  
  
"Where is the ring?" one of them demanded. Just then, he caught sight of the ring, hanging around Cleopatra's neck. He grabbed it and yanked it off the chain.  
  
"No!" cried Cleopatra. The men left O'Connell Manor, slamming the door behind him.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"That ring was my last gift from Alex" sobbed Cleopatra.  
  
The group was in the library of the huge house, and Rick was pacing the floor.  
  
"I don't get it. Why would those guys follow you all the way from Egypt just for some ring?"  
  
Evy, meanwhile, was frantically looking through her books. "The ring must have some significance- ah ha!"  
  
"What is it, Old Mum?"  
  
Evy showed Cleopatra a picture. "Is this the ring?"  
  
Cleopatra studied it. "It does look very similar."  
  
"What's it say?" Jonathan asked anxiously. Evy cleared her throat and began to read.  
  
"The *Khaatim Sheetan*, or Devil's Ring, is a very old Egyptian Artifact that is believed to have been lost in the sands of Hamunaptra. It was the engagement ring of the Lady Isis to Ahkmet Bey, leader of the Med Jai, who was later found to be a traitor. Isis was the sister of Ihemotep, Seti I's High Priest, who was later condemned for treason.  
  
According to Benbridge Scholars, the Khaatim Sheetan, along with the Book of the Dead, could be used to unlock Isis from her grave, which is located at the base of the Statue of Apep."  
  
Rick sighed. "Let me guess. If she's unlocked, she could raise her brother and take over the world.  
  
Evy looked surprised. "How did you know?"  
  
"I didn't. But, that's always the story."  
  
Jonathan sighed. "Does this mean we have to go back to Egypt?"  
  
Just then, the group heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Rick rose. "I'll get it."  
  
A moment later Rick returned to the library, a tall, dark-haired man in tow.  
  
"Ardeth? What are you doing here?" asked Evy in surprise.  
  
The man looked at Evelyn, grim-faced. "I am sorry to disturb you like this" he said.  
  
"Let me guess" Rick broke in. "This has to do with those five guys with guns that just broke into my house, am I right?"  
  
Ardeth looked troubled. "They were already here?"  
  
"Yeah! And they shot up my living room!"  
  
"Then I am too late" Ardeth said, more to himself than to the curious Carnahans and O'Connells.  
  
"Too late for what?"  
  
"These men- were they after a ring, by any chance?"  
  
"Yes. And they got it, too" said Evy.  
  
"Damn" Ardeth muttered to himself. He turned to the group.  
  
"We must get to Egypt." 


	5. Return to Hamunaptra

Please imagine that there really were 4 seat planes back then. I don't know if there were or not. Also, I don't know how long it took to get to Egypt from London back then, or even how long the trip would take now. Just warning you ahead of time!  
  
Thank you to my loyal band of reviewers! Nefertirioc, Seraphina2, Zuesfluff, A. Windsor, BellaBrunetteStar, Natters, and especially Nakhti- you've been more helpful than you can know. Nakhti, I'm so glad you will continue to read, I hope you like my fic. Again, I'm very sorry about what I said- I know I can be kind of a bitch too, sometimes. You're right, btw. Here's an edited version of the chapter in which they take a boat. Sorry it's so short, I just thought it was a good place to stop- nice and ominous.  
  
"Ardeth? What are you doing here?" asked Evy in surprise.  
  
The man looked at Evelyn, grim-faced. "I am sorry to disturb you like this" he said.  
  
"Let me guess" Rick broke in. "This has to do with those five guys with guns that just broke into my house, am I right?"  
  
Ardeth looked troubled. "They were already here?"  
  
"Yeah! And they shot up my living room!"  
  
"Then I am too late" Ardeth said, more to himself than to the curious Carnahans and O'Connells.  
  
"Too late for what?"  
  
"These men- were they after a ring, by any chance?"  
  
"Yes. And they got it, too" said Evy.  
  
"Damn" Ardeth muttered to himself. He turned to the group.  
  
"We must get to Egypt."  
  
Rick jumped out of his chair, eyes blazing.  
  
"What do you MEAN; we have to go to Egypt?"  
  
Ardeth sighed. "These men are very dangerous. We have reason to believe their leader, Abdul, is Isis's lover reincarnated. You see, Isis's lover, Ahkmet, was the leader of the Med Jai 3,000 years ago. He was convicted as a traitor and sentenced to death soon after Ihemotep died. Isis was also convicted, and she was buried with Ahkmet at the base of the statue of Apep. If they are reawakened-"  
  
"- they could wake up Ihemotep" Evy finished.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Rick sighed. "How could a ring help to awaken some long-dead bodyguard and his lover?"  
  
"The ring is believed to be a key. If someone holds it, and reads a certain passage from The Book of the Dead, they have the power to wake up these mummies."  
  
"Dammit" said Rick. "Does Evy really have to go? I mean, she *is* pregnant- "  
  
Evy stood up, eyes blazing with fury. "You are *not* going to keep me here, MISTER O'Connell. I'm *pregnant*, not made of glass!"  
  
Rick sat down on the couch and pulled his wife onto his lap. "Listen, Evy. You and these unborn children are my life, my world. If I were ever to lose you guys-"  
  
Evy's voice softened. You won't lose us, Rick. I promise I won't go exploring too deeply, I'll stay in the tent as much as possible, and I'll try my best to stay out of any fights.  
  
Rick sighed. "Well, I still don't like it, but I know if I left you here you'd just find some other way to get to Egypt, and I'd rather have you with me so I can keep an eye on you."  
  
Ardeth stood up. "Then it is settled. We leave at daybreak."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
At 5am the next day, Jonathan, Evy, Rick, Cleopatra, and Ardeth stumbled out the door of the O'Connell home.  
  
"Why do we have to leave so bloody early?" Jonathan griped.  
  
"Shut up Jonathan" Evy replied, yawning.  
  
The group drove to a port on the Themes, where a boat was waiting for them.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It took a couple of days, but the group finally made it to Hamunaptra. It seemed as though they had beaten their opponents there, but they looked around thoroughly, just in case. Finding no sign of anyone, Ardeth mentioned the group over to the Med Jai camp, about one hundred yards away from where the city lay beneath the sand.  
  
The camp was made up of tents. Ardeth led the way to one.  
  
"You will stay in here" he said.  
  
The tent was a fairly good size. Beds were made out of soft blankets, and a fire pit was just outside. There was enough room for the O'Connells and Carnahans to sleep comfortably.  
  
Jonathan yawned. "I don't know about you all, but I'm tired. Goodnight."  
  
One by one, the group followed his example and went to bed.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Late that night, the five Arabian horses topped the hill that led to Hamunaptra. Their riders, swathed in black, were barely visible.  
  
"We have arrived" Abdul said calmly. 


End file.
